cavernafandomcom-20200222-history
Medals and Honors
Citizens of Caverna are able earn/achieve several merits. These are often based on different aspects, such as City Guard or volunteer service. This is a list of these awards. Bricks Medal The Bricks Medals are among the most prestigious awards available to a citizen of Caverna, with the highest level, the Bricks Medal, 1st class considered the city-state’s highest honor. They are based on service to the city, wether through acts of courage, self sacrifice, volunteerism, or other important actions. History The Bricks Medal in its earliest form was created by Jack Bricks. There was only one level, and it was awarded to an individual who had served the city well. Similar to the 1st class medal today, the award came with the option of living at The Brick Building with Jack Bricks. After his death in 2713 this was discontinued and the current tier system was created under Robert Bricks with a partnership with the government. Bricks Medal, 1st Class The 1st Class medal is considered the highest honor in the city, awarded to individuals who have committed extradanary acts of service for the city, going above and beyond any call of duty, even if risk of life was involved. The award can only be given by an agreement between the Director of the Brick’s Foundation and the Mayor of Caverna. If the Director is under consideration, the Mayor with unanimous support from the Town Council can bestow it upon them. If the Mayor is under consideration, then the Director, with unanimous support from the Board of Trustees can bestow it on them. The award comes with the option to live at the Glasshouse Building in Old Town for as long as the awardee desires. Very few have been given this title. List of Notable 1st Class Recipients * Jeff Idleson - 4th Director of the Brick’s Foundation, awarded for leading the Revolution, and ending the Mining Camp Affair. * Andre Aimes Pericola - Police Commissioner, awarded for turning his department into a makeshift fire brigade, helping to put out several fires and rescue hundreds of people during the Jordania-Caverna War. *Captain General Andrea Holt - Captain General, awarded for leadership and sacrifice during the the Jordania-Caverna War, specifically during the Battle of the Field of Tears. Bricks Medal, 2nd Class The 2nd class medal is more commonly awarded, and is considered to be the 3rd or 4th highest honor. It is awarded for important acts of service to the city, although not of the same magnitude as the 1st class award. It can only be awarded by the Director, Mayor, 2 representatives, or 3 Board of Trustees. Historically the award comes with a 5 year pension, or a grant for an institution of the honorees choosing. It is more commonly awarded than the 1st class medal, and are often given in regard to an event or major accomplishment. For example 11 were given during the Jordania-Caverna War. List of Notable 2nd Class Recipients * Kelly Ramirez - 38th Mayor of Caverna, awarded for going above and beyond the call of duty (especially for a minor) during the Jordania-Caverna War. Bricks Medal, 3rd Class The 3rd class medal is the smallest award of the three, and the most commonly awarded. It is awarded for small, but influential acts of service to the city, or town. It can be given by any of the Representatives, or Boardmen, as well as Mayor or Director. The award comes with a small financial award. List of Notable 3rd Class Recipients * Samsun Allusik - 7th Director of the Brick’s Foundation, awarded for commanding Andrew I, the first human spaceflight mission of the Cavernian Space Program. * Jason Mayer - Astronaut, awarded for participating on Andrew I. * John Harrison - Bricks Foundation Boardman and former astronaut, awarded for participating on Andrew I. * Elizabeth Mack - Journalist and former astronaut, awarded for participating on Andrew I. * Zilyana Gorbez - Astronaut and Head of the Astronaut’s Office, awarded for Commanding Andrew II. Town Council Awards